Silence Can Seem So Loud
by TaylorKathryn
Summary: She hated life. He loved her. Darren Criss/OFC story
1. Chapter 1

The worst part of Eleana's day would be getting out of her last class at the University of California, Sacramento division, to know she has to make the drive home. It's not the drive that bothers her, is it the thought of going home. Which in other words, a home is supposed to be a place of relaxation, to put someone at ease after a long day, a place filled with warmth.

****Not for Eleana.****

Her home is full of sadness. Full of unwelcome and unease. It's a cold, dark, disturbing place to be for any long period of time. And the home has been like this since Eleana could remember.****

At the age of 22, the senior in college still lives with her father. Although, the only time she is at the house is after she was either done studying or done with her two jobs for the day and she was tired. Usually, this meant Eleana didn't walk through the front door of the home until eleven or midnight on weeknights. Every night she would see her father passed out in front of the television, a half filled beer bottle to the right on a tv tray. Eleana would sneak around the man to shut the box off, causing the screen to dim before she retreated to her bedroom on the second floor. Away from the dismal environment that was slowly eating away the entire lower level of her childhood home.

The only reason she is still there is because of the fear of what her father would do if she didn't.

Oliver Sterling was a bitter, frigid old man. Being 55, he had been widowed since the age of 32 when his daughter was born. The love of his life, Kathryn, passed away during childbirth. Something about a blood clot that shot straight to her brain. Then there was the blood loss.

And he was there to witness it all.

****Having to raise the child that killed his beloved did not settle well with Oliver. After constant begging from Kathryn's family, and from his own as well, Oliver decided to raise the child as a single father. Things were easy for the early years. It was when Eleana hit middle school when things changed. She started to look more and more like her mother with each passing day. And it never failed for a family member to bring up that fact in conversation. Oliver hated it. He loved his daughter, but he hated what she did to his wife. His soul-mate. She was to blame for him being so alone at his old age. It was all her fault.****

Every day before she left for school, Oliver told her that he loved her. But he knew that it never meant the same as it used to.****

Nothing in his life meant what it used to.****

Eleana was the one who found her father after he had swallowed all of his anti-depressants. She found him right before he finished off the bottle of whiskey. She had been gone for a week to visit her friend while he was in New York. They attended an annual music festival. But when she walked in the door, that freedom and warmth she had felt that entire week of being with her best friend had vanished. All she saw was her father slumped over in his chair, high from the pills that were just starting to take a toll on his system.****

Oliver woke up in the hospital three days later with a distraught Eleana at his bedside. He sent her away without any last glances or any last words. Just told her to leave and that when he was released from suicide watch, he would call a cab to get him home.**  
****  
**That is how life at home had been for Eleana for the past decade. Sadly, it was all she knew.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting in the last lecture hall of the day, Eleana nervously taps her pen against the side of her desk as her eyes focus in and out on the clock over the dry erase board. It was a Friday meaning she would have to find a way out of the house for the weekend. The usual weekend meant Eleana was working and studying for the predictable pop quizzes that she would be handed on Monday first thing back to her classes. This time, she had no plans of work - at either job - and knew she couldn't spend all weekend in a library.

****_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._****

Eleana jumps as he feels her phone in her pocket start to vibrate. Taking a deep breath to settle her startled nerves, she shifts to slide the thin device from her pocket. A slight smile comes to her lips as she reads the message she had just received from her best friend.****

_[New Message 3:45 PM] ELEANA! You will never guess what's going on this weekend. I, Darren Criss, will be in town. Got two days off from Glee and knew what I had to do with those days. Come visit my favorite person in the whole wide world. Since you told there was no work for you this weekend, I am picking you up and we will be having dinner together. Then, we will procrastinate. Sound good? Good. :) I will see you when you get out of class. I've managed to find your car so I am parked besides it. _****

_[New Message 3:47 PM] I've missed you and can't wait to see you!_****

Shaking her head slightly down at the device, Eleana locks it and sets it in her lap, not bothering to reply considering there is only ten minutes left of the class. She quickly jots down the remaining notes on the slide before focusing in on what the professor has assigned for that weekend and writes it in her planner once she has dismissed the class. ****

As she pushes the door open, Eleana slides her bright pink sunglasses onto her face and shoulders her backpack in a more comfortable position and begins the trek to where Darren is waiting for her. On the other side of campus. She sends the occasional wave and smile to classmates who acknowledge her first but her mind is always more focused on what is waiting for her just a couple more minutes away. She can feel the excitement and happiness filling her. So much so that she starts to walk a little faster. And by the time Darren is in view, leaning against the front of his car, Eleana is jogging to be wrapped in his arms once again.****

And that is just how the meeting happens. Eleana collides with Darren, his arms wrapping around her waist as her arms go around his neck.

Darren lets out a heavy sigh as she rushes into him, but the smile never leaves his face. He knew that she needed this as much as he did. He holds her to him and lets the warmth of the California sun beat down on them in a reminder that there are happy times to come and that Eleana won't have to spend another weekend without him.

**"**I've missed you so much, Eleana." He whispers into her neck as he leans his forehead down to rest on her shoulder. Taking a stealthy but deep breath, Darren inhales the natural scent of coconuts and roses that comes to Eleana's skin. It is just one of the things on a very long list of things that Darren loves about her. ****

Eleana nuzzles deeper into Darren's chest, tightening her grip around his waist. "I've missed you too, Darren. This is seriously the best surprise ever."****

"Were you sitting in class wondering what you were going to do on your weekend off?" He chuckles, knowing that was exactly what she was doing.****

All she does in nod and close her eyes. Being in her best friend's arms is one of the safest places Eleana could think of. There was nowhere she felt happier or more important. ****

"So, want to go get changed so we can go to dinner?"****

"I'll have to let Mark know where I am going and what's going on. I think he was trying to come by the house later."****

"Just send him a text letting him know where you'll be. Easy as pie." ****

"Yeah. Minus the fact that he despises you."****

"It's the little things with an ass like Mark." Darren says as Eleana pulls away from their seemingly never ending embrace. Not that he would have minded. "Sorry. Not more negative talk about your boyfriend."****

"It's fine. He's been away for work as well."****

"And he decided to swoop in and take what little time I have with my best friend." A pout comes to Darren's full lips.

Eleana can't help but smile. "I'll let him know what's going on when we get to my house. Dad should still be at work."

******"**How is he doing anyways?"****

**"**Who? My dad?"****

**"**Yeah. I haven't heard too much about him from my folks."****

**"**He's just been doing the same thing he does every day. Gets up. Eats. Leaves for work. Works. Gets off work. Goes to the bar. Comes home. Drinks more. Eats dinner. Watches some sport on T.V. Passes out two hours later." Eleana shrugs as she leans unlocks her car to drop the backpack and purse into the passenger seat. "Nothing new."****

**"**Wow, I'm sorry."****

**"**It's fine. Our neighbor has been coming around more and checking on him while I'm at work. She makes him dinner and sits with him. It's nice."****

**"**Maybe you could get your own place soon." Darren suggests as he walks around to open the driver's side door for Eleana.****

She smiles in a thank you before sliding behind the wheel. "I don't know. Carley is talking about moving in so I can get out of the house more. She's the only one my dad can stand on my mother's side."****

**"**Because she looks nothing like your mother."****

**"**I completely agree."****

Darren leans down to leave a soft kiss to Eleana's forehead before stepping back and shutting the door. He then leans down on his elbows, looking through the recently rolled down window. "I can follow you home and we'll just ride in my car, okay?"****

**"**Sounds good." Eleana smiles. ****

Just as Darren moves to stand up, Eleana reaches through the window and grabs his hand. He bends back down and looks at his best friend. "Yes?"****

**"**I am really glad that you are here, Darren. Like, so glad."****

Flashing her his million dollar smile, Darren kisses Eleana's knuckles lightly. "I know the feeling." With that, she releases her hand and heads towards his own car. He watches Elean throw the car into gear and drive off. Pulling into place behind her, Darren follows her all the way home, smiling as he watches her weave through the L.A traffic as if it was a deserted highway. ****

Pulling to park on the curb outside of her house, Eleana shuts the car off and gets out. She waits for Darren to turn the corner and park behind her before they head up the sidewalk to the front door.****

**"**You sure know how to turn an hours drive in thirty minutes."****

**"**When you drive it back and forth every day, you tend to learn the ins and outs of the traffic." Eleana smiles as she pushes the front door open after unlocking the deadbolt.****

**"**So, does Marky-Mark know where you will be tonight?"****

**"**I've been driving so no chance to text him." Eleana says as she pulls her phone from her purse and starts a message to her boyfriend of - off and on again - seven years.****

_[New Message 4:59 PM] Hey, babe. Darren met me at school. =) He is in town for the weekend and is going to pretty much kidnap me. We can get together when I get off work on Monday since I know you get the next week off. Tonight we're just going to dinner and catching up. No plans for Saturday but I've already told him Sunday will be my cram day so I'll be at the school's library from dawn till dusk. I love you and can't wait to see you Monday. 3_****

**"**Now, since you're kid napping me for the weekend, Sunday is my study day." Eleana says after sending the text message and setting the phone down on one of the kitchen counters.****

**"**I have to catch my flight back to Hollywood Sunday morning anyways. So you will be a freed woman." Darren smiles and accepts the water bottle Eleana is holding out for him. "So, before we go back out into public and act like everything is all nice and peaceful, has he-"****

**"**Darren, I told you. Nothing bad happens."****

**"**There's a gash on the side of your face."****

**"**I fell one day bringing groceries into the house. Smacked my face on the front step."****

Darren's eyes narrow slightly as he measures the well rehearsed lie Eleana is attempting to feed him. Knowing he won't get anywhere if he pushes her, he lets a pout come to his lips. "I'm sorry. What did you trip over?"****

**"**My own feet." Eleana giggles softly as her phone starts to go off once more. **  
**_[New Message 5:04 PM] Okay. I guess I will see you then. I love you too. _****

**"**He is so not happy." Eleana locks her phone and heads upstairs.****

**"**What makes you say that?" Darren asks, following her.****

**"**Well, for starters, you are his least favorite person."****

**"**Which I still do not understand, by the way." Darren stops outside of Eleana's room in order to give her privacy to change.****

Eleana leaves the door open but heads to her closet, stripping as he goes. "Well, you are a successful, attractive man that will always have the bigger piece of my heart that Mark. He's intimidated by my love for you as well as how strong our relationship is." She changes into something a little more dressy. Less college casual and more work casual.****

**"**We've been best friends since middle school. Time for him to get over it."****

**"**I completely agree. And you can come in now." Eleana says as she pulls her hair down from the bun it has been sitting in since her shower earlier that morning.****

Darren walks in and smiles. "Very beautiful. Now, are you ready?"****

Eleana nods. "Yeah. I just have to let my dad known what's going on. I can jot him a quick note when we get back downstairs."****

**"**No heels, okay?"****

**"**All right my adorable little hobbit." Eleana teases as she slides into some flats.****

Darren rolls his eyes but embraces the young woman as she comes to stand in front of him. "Only you are allowed to call me that."****

**"**But you love my nickname for you."****

**"**You bet I do. Now, I'm starved."****

**"**Let's go then." Eleana kisses Darren's cheek and descends the stairs. By the time Darren gets down them, Eleana has left a note on the kitchen table for her father. "Took you long enough."****

**"**I had to pee!"****

**"**I was just kidding. But glad to know you have an empty bladder."****

**"**Come on you." Darren takes Eleana's hand in his and walks out of the front door, stopping to let her lock it. "Where should we go?"****

**"**Can we have Italian? I feel like listening to my devastating gorgeous best friend speak one of his native languages." Eleana giggles as she rushes away from Darren just as he releases her hand and moves to tickle her. She gets to the car but gets stopped short of opening the door by Darren's hand brushing hers to pull the handle. Offering him a smile, she slides into the seat and buckles as he shuts the door and walks around to get behind the wheel.****

**"**La cucina italiana è (Italian food it is)."****


End file.
